Pregnancy Tests
by liquidmetaldarkling
Summary: Catherine thinks she is pregnant but doesn't want to tell Louis about it.


Catherine threw a plastic bag on the kitchen table and then took her jacket off. She placed the jacket on one of the chairs and then leaned against it taking deep breathes.

After a few minutes the door bell rang and Catherine walked with fast steps to the door.

"Hey." Louis greeted her after Catherine opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked surprised.

"Nice to see you too." Louis held up a bag with Chinese food. "I thought of having lunch with you."

Catherine looked at the bag. "Sure…Come in."

Louis stepped into the house. "I will get some plates."

Catherine went in front of him. "No, I will get them." She told him and the detective looked skeptical at her. "You bought the food. I get the plates. Just sit down."

"Okay." Louis replied. He knew something was off with her. The detective placed the bag on the coffee table and walked around the living room.

Catherine walked with fast steps into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and searched for a place to hide the bag. "Damnit. I have too much stuff." She whispered and opened the next doors.

"You went home early after shift. Solved your case?" she heard Louis asking from the living room.

Catherine closed the next door. "I promised Lindsey to drive her to her friend in Moapa. She will spend the week there. I had to leave early."

"So I have you all to myself the next days?" Louis replied.

Catherine pulled out a pot and then put the bag into place where the pot used to be.

"What do you need the pot for?" Louis asked from behind.

Catherine turned in shock. _How long has he been standing there? _"I just cleaned it. I wanted to finish this before lunch." She lied.

Louis walked closer. "What are you hiding in there?" He pointed at the cupboard.

"More pots." Catherine answered but Louis opened the door and the bag fell out.

Catherine looked down where the bag and the boxes which were in it lay. She swallowed and then looked back at her lover.

Louis looked from the boxes back to Catherine. "You're pregnant?"

"I don't know." Catherine shook her head. "Listen I didn't want you to panic before I wouldn't be certain."

Louis sighed. He could understand her position but he was still a bit angry she wanted to keep it from him. "These are a lot of them." Louis crouched to collect them and put them back into the bag.

Catherine shrugged. "I panicked at the store." She admitted.

Louis placed the bag at the kitchen counter. "You want to find it out now?"

Catherine looked up at the detective and just nodded.

He placed the bag into her hand. "Call me when you're finished."

The woman took the bag and walked into the bathroom while Louis stayed in the kitchen.

Louis leaned against the kitchen counter. He didn't know what to think. He never thought of having another child. But what he knew was that no matter what the result of the test were he wouldn't leave Catherine alone with it. In the end he was responsible for it too.

A few minutes later Catherine came from the bathroom. "I could use your help."

Louis followed her and saw the six tests with the instruction leaflets on the floor. "I read them but I can't remember and I…" Catherine tried to explain but she was too nervous to make any sense.

Louis understood what she meant. "Do you have highlighters?" Catherine nodded in response. "We need a green one and an orange one."

"Okay." Catherine replied and walked away.

Louis sat down in front of the test and started to read the instructions.

It didn't take Catherine long to come back with the highlighters. "Here."

Louis took the green one and started to mark the words. "Green means pregnant and orange means not pregnant."

Catherine nodded and watched her lover marking the words. It calmed her a bit that he was calm or at least acted calm. He tried to make everything easy for her.

After all six instructions were marked in colors Louis leaned back against the bathroom wall and handed the highlighters back to Catherine. "That should help."

Catherine smiled slightly. "What are we gonna do when it turns out positive? I didn't plan of having another child."

"Neither did I." Louis replied and then took her hand. "We don't know anything yet."

Catherine leaned against shoulder while placing her other hand on his. "What will we do Lou?"

"We will figure something out. But right now we don't know anything." Louis told her and kissed the top of her head.

After a long time of silence Catherine spoke up again. "A child would not fit into our life. We both work nightshifts. And we're…we're not even a couple…I don't know what we are."

"Cath…" Louis started but the timer of Catherine's phone went off. Catherine took her phone and turned the alarm off. She looked up at Louis and nodded. "Moment of truth."

Louis looked at the tests. "Which one was first?"

"The left one." Catherine answered and pointed to it.

The detective gripped the test and leaned back again. "One line. So you're not pregnant."

"We have five more." Catherine told him.

They looked at four more they all showed the same result: Not pregnant.

"Last one." Louis said and looked at the last test. "Also negative. You're not pregnant."

Catherine smiled and hugged her lover. Lou hugged her back.


End file.
